Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially display devices such as networked-enabled displays, touchscreen displays, curved displays, and tablet devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including facilitating user interactions with electronic devices and appliances. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of interactions between users and devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new technology space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of these new device capabilities. However, user interactions with such electronic devices and appliances are often imprecise or inaccurate as a result of deficiencies in devices or systems used to track and process user gestures associated with such interactions.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with a gesture processing mechanism appropriate for interactions between users and today's devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing client expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.